Mi guardián
by AliceSilverhawk
Summary: Es el sexto año de Helena en el colegio Hogwarts, y grandes cambios le esperan. Todo empieza un 25 de Octubre, cuando un misterioso perro negro la salva de ser mordida por un licántropo...
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN: Black dog.**

La luna llena bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts con su luz plateada. El colegio dormía. Y yo, silenciosa como una sombra, me dirigía amparada por la noche a un lugar donde sabía que iba a estar completamente sola: La Casa de los Gritos. Era mi sexto año en el colegio, y tras tantos años, conocía muchos de los entresijos del castillo. Sabía que había varios pasadizos que llevaban a Hogsmeade, pero mi favorito era ese. ¿La razón? El silencio. La seguridad de que, en aquel lugar, nadie iba a molestarme. Protegida por el misterio, los rumores y el Sauce Boxeador, aquella casa era el escondite perfecto.

Atravesé el angosto pasillo subterráneo con la seguridad de quien lo ha hecho mil veces. Al llegar al desvencijado caserón, apoyé la espalda en la pared y me hice un ovillo. No estaba bien. Pero no era nada extraño. Llevaba desde siempre con la misma lacra encima. El ser diferente. El sentirme incomprendida. Pero no quería que nadie viese mis lágrimas. Y por eso lloraba en soledad.

De repente, un ruido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos. No era el crujido típico de la madera podrida, ni el ulular de los búhos, ni el lamentar del viento. Juraría haber oído el aullido de un lobo. Absurdo. Imposible. Y sin embargo... olisqueé el ambiente. No eran paranoias mías, había algo extraño. Más ruidos. Algo se acercaba. Aferré la varita casi por instinto, agudizando todos mis sentidos.

Pero no fue suficiente. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, algo se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo esquivé por poco, pero pude ver sus dientes refulgir y sentí su aliento cálido demasiado cerca. Enarbolé la varita e intenté pensar un conjuro, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco por el miedo. De la varita saltaron unas pocas chispas que iluminaron la estancia, permitiendome ver mejor la forma de mi atacante. Era bastante más grande que yo, peludo y de aspecto canino. Antes de que pudiese relacionar toda la información, volvió a atacar. Cerré los ojos, con un adios silencioso, preparada para lo peor.

Oi otro gruñido, proviniente de mi izquierda. Extrañada, abrí los ojos. ¿Por qué no estaba ya muerta? Otro animal habia entrado en escena, tumbando a mi agresor. Ambos se enmarañaron en una pelea de zarpazos y mordiscos, hasta que uno de ellos salió huyendo. Con el corazón desbocado, volví a alzar la varita, que emitió una pequeña luz. Un enorme perro negro jadeaba frente a mí. Me había salvado la vida. Me acerqué con cautela. El perro me miraba, inmóvil. Fijé mi atención en su pata derecha, que sangraba copiosamente.

-Vaya...-murmuré, casi en un susurro.-Deja que te cure eso...-no sabía por qué hablaba, si no me iba a entender. Pero tal vez el hablar de forma tranquilizadora le hiciese comprender que no pretendía hacerle daño. Debió funcionar, porque el perro no se movió. Saqué mi pañuelo blanco y lo enrollé alrededor de su herida. En seguida se tiñó de un color oscuro, pero al menos así no se le infectaría. El perro gruñó levemente, y casi me pareció ver un brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos. Imaginaciones mías, supongo. En cuanto terminé, dio la vuelta y se perdió en las tinieblas.

Me levanté, algo confusa. Decidí que era mejor volver al castillo, por si acaso la fiera que me había atacado volvía. ¿Qué había sido eso? La lógica me decía algo que no quería creer. Pero era luna llena, y aquellos aullidos... ¿Un licántropo? ¿Y por qué nunca había oído ni un sólo rumor?


	2. Capítulo 1: Un día corriente

**CAPÍTULO I: Un día corriente.**

Aquella mañana me costó horrores levantarme. Habia sido una noche complicada, y ni siquiera al llegar a la cama había podido conciliar bien el sueño.

Me miré al espejo, que me devolvió la imagen de una chica de rizos castaños, despeinados, y ojos color miel de mirada cansada, rodeados de ojeras. Continué con la mirada hacia abajo. Unas caderas nimias y un pecho demasiado pronunciado, que me esforzaba en ocultar con ropa ancha, aunque el uniforme no dejase demasiada libertad. Las piernas largas y delgadas, pálidas, como toda mi piel. Cerré los ojos. No necesitaba bajarme la autoestima ya de buena mañana.

Me vestí y me recogí el pelo con una coleta. Salí a la Sala Común anudándome la corbata de rayas azules y negras y saludé a mis compañeros. En el pasillo central me esperaba Lily, ya perfecta y preparada para ir a desayunar. Lily Evans era algo así como mi mejor amiga. Solíamos estar juntas en nuestros ratos libres. Me gustaba porque era inteligente y daba buena conversación, y se podía contar con ella para todo. Ella y yo eramos bastante distintas. Ella era aplicada, buena estudiante y muy buena persona, tal vez demasiado. Se esforzaba por ayudar a toda la gente a su alrededor, y eso me incluía a mí. Yo, por el contrario, nunca he estudiado demasiado. Me lo leía el día antes del exámen y con eso me presentaba. Y no me iba tan mal. Yo no era buena persona: Generalmente, cuando alguien se me acercaba demasiado le paraba los pies. Sólo había dos excepciones, y una de ellas era Lily.

En el Gran Comedor, Lily atraía las miradas de muchos. Eso era otra de las cosas que me gustaba de ella: Me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas, espalda contra espalda. Empecé la cuenta atrás mientras cogia una tostada. Diez... nueve... ocho... unta mantequilla... cinco...cuatro... pon mermelada... dos... uno...

-Hola, Evans- justo a tiempo. No necesité volverme para saber quién era.

-Hola, Potter...-dijo ella con tono de resignacion. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Cómo ha amanecido la señorita?

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-atajó ella. Supe que acababa de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Me preguntaba si querría usted dar un paseo conmigo esta tarde, ya que se presenta una agradable escena otoñal.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir no para que lo entiendas?

-Esa palabra es inexistente en mi vocabulario.

-Déjame desayunar en paz. por favor...

-Como gustéis, princesa.

Me volví para ver a Potter y a sus tres inseparables amigos volver a sus asientos. Por un momento, mis ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de uno de ellos. Me estremecí ligeramente, sin saber por qué. Había algo en aquella mirada gris que me llamaba la atención, pero no logré determinar el qué. Y él parecía estar pensando en algo al mirarme. Su nombre... Black. Sí, eso era. Sirius Black. Terminé por apartar la vista, ligeramente incómoda.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantarle?-pregunté, para despejar mi cabeza.

-Ejercicio de paciencia...

-Muy zen-apunté, sonriendo. Lily rió.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Al final del día los Ravenclaw teníamos doble hora de Pociones con los de Slytherin. Se me daban terriblemente mal las Pociones, pero aquella hora en concreto no me incomodaba, debido a una persona. Esa otra persona del colegio con la que mi relación iba más allá de la mera cortesía formal, o de las risas superficiales en clase. Nuestra "amistad" comenzó en segundo curso, cuando me salvó de acabar de color azul por el estallido de una poción mal elaborada. Desde entonces, solía ayudarme en clase, aunque fuésemos de casas distintas. Severus Snape. Él era como yo, un alma a cero grados más o menos. Por eso nos entendíamos tan bien.

-Añade menos mastranzo o empezarán a brotar ranas de tu poción-murmuró, sin levantar la vista de su caldero. Sonreí y aparté un par de hojas.

-¿Qué tal, Sev?

-Como siempre.

-¿Ganas de Halloween?-aquel año se había organizado un baile de disfraces. Estábamos a 25 de Octubre y no quedaba nada para la mascarada. Preguntaba sólo por fastidiar, sabía de sobra que mi amigo odiaba las fiestas. Casi tanto como yo.

-Ninguna.

-Pues como yo... ¿qué disfraz llevarás?

-Tal vez vaya de... mortífago- me estremecí. Esa atracción que Sev sentía por las artes oscuras me asustaba. No quería pensar en ello, pero, ¿y si...? Sev esbozó media sonrisa burlona.-Es broma, Ellie. No sería tan estúpido.

-Me has asustado...

-¿Sabes de qué irá disfrazada Lily?-preguntó, intentando imprimir un matiz despreocupado en su voz. Suspiré. Sabía de sobra lo que Sev sentía por mi mejor amiga, pero él seguía empeñándose en ocultarlo. Se empeñaba de tal forma que el curso pasado la habia llamado "sangre sucia". Desde entonces, Lily no quería verle. Hasta aquel día, solíamos quedar los tres. Nunca llegué a comprender por qué le llamó aquello. Al fin y al cabo, mi padre era muggle y Severus jamás me había tratado con desprecio. Porque éramos amigos.

-No tengo ni idea. Dice que prefiere que los disfraces se mantengan en secreto, que así es más divertido.

-Oh... vaya.

-¿No vas a invitarla a que vaya al baile contigo?-Sev se quedó en silencio, como meditándolo.

-No... es evidente que me va a rechazar. Además, yo no bailo. No soy un gran acompañante-menuda sarta de excusas. No se atrevía, y punto. Fui a hablar de nuevo, pero el profesor Slughorn nos interrumpió.

-Señorita Helena Skye, no creo que su nivel en pociones sea el adecuado como para andar de charla con el señor Snape.

-L-lo siento, profesor-murmuré, volviendo a mi poción.

Sev y yo salimos juntos de clase, continuando nuestra conversación, hasta que nos encontramos con Lily. Aunque a nuestro alrededor había cientos de alumnos charlando, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Nos vemos luego, Ellie-dijo Sev secamente, sin ni siquiera saludar a Lily. Mi amiga pelirroja ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con él? Es despreciable.

-Me cae bien, Lily. Ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces...-ella bufó. Detestaba a Sev casi tanto como a Potter.-¿Qué tal las clases?-pregunté, para cambiar de tema. Nuestra conversación se tornó en una charla distendida, adolescente, sin grandes cosas que reseñar.

Llegué al cuarto que compartía con otras dos chicas de mi curso, Sarah Stewart y Christine Longmeadow, amigas íntimas. No me llevaba mal con ellas. Ambas estaban sentadas en la alfombra, charlando animadamente.

-Hola, Helena-sonrió Sarah. Le devolví la sonrisa.-Ven, siéntate. Estamos hablando de la fiesta de Halloween, ¿no estás ansiosa?

-Eh... supongo...

-Anda, deberías ilusionarte un poco más por estas cosas. ¿No te ha pedido nadie ir al baile?-no, nadie lo había hecho. Lógico. No me esforzaba en ir guapa a las clases, ni en ser simpática con los chicos, que me parecían en su gran mayoría poco más que simios en celo. Eran muy poquitos los que se salían de ese comportamiento, pero ninguno se fijaba en mí.

Para ser sincera, una parte de mí sí estaba emocionada por la fiesta. En secreto soñaba con un galán enmascarado que se convirtiese en el motivo de mis desvelos, que me hiciese sentirme una adolescente normal, enamorada por una vez. Pero otra parte de mí, lamentablemente más fuerte, rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas a los hombres. Esperaba que algún día, alguien consiguiese que esa aversión desapareciese. Tal vez tras una máscara las cosas fuesen mas fáciles. Eché un vistazo a mi baúl, donde un traje a medio hacer asomaba.


	3. Capítulo 2: Mascarada

**CAPÍTULO II: Mascarada.**

Mi problema de insomnio me había ayudado a coser con cuidado el vestido que llevaría en el baile. Faltaba apenas una hora para que comenzase, y pese a sentirme estúpida por ello, estaba nerviosa. Y mis compañeras no me ayudaban demasiado, yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación y parloteando emocionadas sobre la fiesta.

-¿No te preparas, Helena?-preguntó Sarah. Tenía la cara cubierta de una sustancia verde. Algún tipo de poción exfoliante, supuse.

-Sí... Supongo que debería irme vistiendo...-murmuré. Saqué de mi baúl el traje blanco, y el revuelo que estaban montando mis compañeras desapareció.

-Es... ¿es tu disfraz?-musitó Christine. Asentí, levemente sonrojada. No debería haberlo cosido. No debería haberme ilusionado tanto. Sabía que aquella noche iba a llamar la atención, y la idea no me gustaba.-Es precioso... ¿podrías ponértelo?-Sarah la secundó enseguida, y yo, suspirando, lo hice.

La falda caía en pliegues ondulados, vaporosa, y me llegaba más o menos por la rodilla. Un corsé con lazos blancos se me ceñía por la parte de arriba, dejando por una vez que mis curvas se adivinasen. La espalda tenía cosidas dos piezas de tela translúcidas que se unían con la parte de la muñeca de mis guantes blancos. Levanté los brazos y el efecto fue el de unas preciosas alas blancas. Al cuello llevaba un collar ceñido, regalo de mi madre, y en los pies zapatos blancos, planos. No pensaba ponerme tacones. Una máscara en forma de mariposa completaba el conjunto, pero no quise ponérmela.

Mis efervescentes compañeras cloquearon lo mucho que les gustaba mi vestido. Sonreí levemente; al menos el trabajo había valido la pena.

-No... no le digáis a nadie que soy yo, por favor-pedí. Seis años compartiendo habitación habían conseguido que las dos chicas me conociesen lo bastante como para saber que me gustaba pasar desapercibida. Sabía que si se lo pedía, no dirían nada.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras-aseguró Christine.

-¿Quieres que te peinemos?-preguntó Sarah, emocionada. De las tres era la más fiestera, por así decirlo. Le encantaban los bailes, las cenas y las salidas a Hogsmeade, salir de compras y hablar de los temas de moda. No era una cabeza hueca, evidentemente. De serlo, no estaría en Ravenclaw. Pero aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para arreglarse... y arreglarnos a nosotras, si podía. Resignada, le permití trastear con mi rizado e indomable pelo cuanto quiso. Mientras tanto, Christine se fue a poner su vestido, un precioso vestido verde claro, adornado con hiedras y flores. Se iba a disfrazar de dríade, claro. Christine era tímida, dulce e ingenua. Su personalidad contrastaba fuertemente con la alocada hiperactividad de Sarah, pero se complementaban muy bien. Era bastante divertido tenerlas de compañeras de cuarto.

Cuando Sarah terminó, me puso frente al espejo para que admirase el resultado. Me sorprendí al ver que había conseguido convertir mi maraña despeinada en una melena ondulada perfectamente peinada.

-He de admitir que se te da muy bien esto.

-Lo sé-sonrió ella. Faltaban diez minutos para el baile, y ya estábamos las tres preparadas. No quería dejarlo ver, pero estaba nerviosa.

-Nosotras hemos quedado con nuestros acompañantes en el hall... ¿vienes?-preguntó Sarah.

-Tengo que lavarme los dientes aún-mentí-. Id yendo vosotras.-la verdad era que quería encaminarme sola al baile. No quería que nadie pudiese adivinar quién era. Unos quince minutos después de que llegase la hora fijada, salí de mi dormitorio. La Sala Común estaba desierta, y el pasillo también. Todos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor, la fiesta había empezado. Me puse la máscara y decidí que aquella noche no sería yo.

Abrí las puertas del Gran Comedor, rezando por que nadie se fijase en mí. Por suerte, la música había empezado, todos bailaban, comían y reían, y muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que entraba. La típica escena de la misteriosa princesa que al entrar enmudecía la sala y captaba toda la atención no era aplicable a mí, gracias al cielo. No tardé en perderme entre la multitud. Fueron muchos los galanes enmascarados que me pidieron un baile, y no me negué a ninguno. Aquella noche pensaba disfrutar, amparada por el anonimato. Más de uno trató de juntar, en un descuido, sus labios con los míos. No se lo permití a ninguno. Guiada por la música danzaba con uno y con otro, como una mariposa vuela de hoja en hoja, sin detenerme nunca más de una canción. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que, exhausta, fui a por algo de beber.

En la esquina, junto al ponche, había un chico. Iba disfrazado del Fantasma de la Ópera. No había podido evitar fijarme en él, ya que llevaba toda la fiesta observando inmutable, sin bailar con ninguna mujer. La máscara no me permitía ver sus ojos, pero estaba convencida de que vigilaba a alguien. De hecho, estaba casi segura de saber de quién se trataba. Cuando recuperé el aliento me acerqué a él con una sonrisa, y le tendí la mano. Él negó con la cabeza, pero me dio igual. Le cogí la mano y le arrastré conmigo a la pista, y no tuvo más remedio que pegarse a mí para bailar. Sus movimientos torpes y sus pasos atolondrados me confirmaron lo que ya sospechaba: Era Sev.

El bailar con alguien en quien confiaba -aunque él no lo supiera- me permitió entregar mis pies completamente a la danza, sin tener que preocuparme de que mi pareja intentase nada raro. Guiaba los movimientos de Sev para que siguiese los míos y así no le resultase tan complicado. Pero en cuanto acabó la canción, aunque yo lo estaba pasando bien, él quiso marcharse. Intenté que bailase de nuevo conmigo, pero él se zafó.

-Ya os he concedido vuestro baile, dama blanca- .Nunca le había oído hablar de ese modo tan formal, pero supuse que era parte del disfraz. Sabía que yo no era la única que quería que no le reconociesen. -Ahora déjame marchar-completó con su gelidez habitual. Solté su mano, resignada, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a irse, otro chico quiso ocupar su lugar, empujándole bruscamente. Sev cayó al suelo, y su máscara voló lejos de él. Y para su desgracia, el estúpido engreído de Potter andaba cerca.

-¡Vaya, Quejicus! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿No tienes algún plan mejor, como preparar una sopita en tu caldero?-Sev se levantó y buscó su máscara, haciendo caso omiso. Una vez más, el imbécil de Potter se las había ingeniado para llamar la atención de todo el mundo y poner en ridiculo a Sev por el camino. Yo no podía apartar la vista de mi amigo, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por haberle sacado a la pista. Y Potter, con el pecho fuera como un gallo, continuó sus burlas.-¿Y qué haces bailando? ¿A qué pobre desgraciada le has hecho beber un filtro de amor? Pobrecita, espero que mañana no se acuerde...- Sev encontró su máscara, se la puso y salió de ahí. Potter, con su sonrisilla de suficiencia, reanudó el baile con su acompañante, y la fiesta continuó.

Salí del Gran Comedor con el objetivo de pedir disculpas a Sev. Media luna brillaba en un cielo sin nubes. Dí una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no le encontré. Suspiré profundamente y me dispuse a volver al baile. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando me topé de bruces con alguien.

-Lo siento-murmuré. Al alzar la vista, ví que era el mismo chico que había empujado a Sev antes. No llevaba máscara.

-No has bailado conmigo, preciosa-me dijo, cogiéndome de la cintura. Me aparté en el acto. Se trataba de Kurt Matthews, un Slytherin de mi mismo curso que tenía fama de tirarse a todo lo que se movía.-Dime, ¿por qué no te he visto antes? Nunca olvido a una chica guapa-preguntó con lo que supongo que él consideraba un tono seductor.

-Porque tu abultado ego te impide ver más allá de tus narices-gruñí, tratando de continuar mi camino. Mi respuesta tajante no sirvió de nada.

-Oh, una chica con carácter... me gusta...-insistió, acercándome su cara. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba borracho: el aliento le apestaba a alcohol. Traté de quitarle de en medio, pero evidentemente mis brazos endebles no podían con un cuerpo atlético de metro noventa de estatura. No debería haberlo intentado. Cogió mis dos muñecas con una mano, inmovilizándome, mientras la otra se deslizaba bajo mi falda. Chillé, y él se rió.

-La música está muy alta. Nadie te va a oír... así que relájate y disfruta, mariposa-tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Haciendo de tripas corazón, recé porque estuviese lo suficientemente borracho y puse la voz más agradable que pude encontrar en mi registro.

-Es cierto... tal vez deba rendirme... pero... no podré satisfacerte si no me sueltas las manos...-funcionó. Me soltó las manos el incauto, dejándome libre de nuevo. Las posicioné en su espalda, como acariciándole... y acto seguido levanté la rodilla, dándole un golpe fatal en una zona clave.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Zorra!!-bramó, enfurecido y doblado de dolor. Aproveché para correr, pero reaccionó estirando la pierna y haciéndome tropezar con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien ebrio tuviese semejantes reflejos? Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Caí al suelo, y él se sobrepuso al dolor para ponerse sobre mí.-Ahora te voy a hacer lo que me de la gana, te guste o no.

Tiró de la parte superior de mi vestido sin ningún cuidado, rasgando las costuras laterales y dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Una de sus manos volvía a inmovilizar las mías, mientras otra indagaba debajo del sujetador con caricias ásperas. Volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, y a él le daba igual. "Maldita la hora en la que decidiste ir al baile, Helena" me recriminé, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La máscara ya no me cubría la cara, pero creo que él no llegó a darse cuenta. Le cegaban la rabia y el deseo. Y en toda esa oscuridad, un rayo de luz.

-Más te vale soltarla ya, Matthews.

Mi salvación había tomado esta vez la forma de un joven enmascarado, con sombrero de ala ancha y una larga capa negra. Enarbolaba una varita en la mano derecha, iluminando la noche y el crimen de Kurt Matthews con un hechizo lumos. Le apuntó sin vacilar un instante, y Matthews se levantó tambaleándose.

-Vale... vale... total, no merece la pena...-se alejó de nosotros, y el enmascarado hizo un movimiento con la varita que provocó que apareciese un gracioso rabito de cerdo en el trasero de Matthews. Hizo un sonido que me indicó que también había aparecido un hocico en su cara.

-Así aprenderá...-murmuró el desconocido. Me incorporé avergonzada, tratando de taparme como pude. Él se dio cuenta, y me lanzó su capa.-Anda, cúbrete.

-Gracias...-el desconocido dio media vuelta en cuanto me puse la capa.-¡Espera!-exclamé, extendiendo la mano. No me hizo caso. Cuando quise correr tras él, había desaparecido. Y ahí estaba yo, sola en la noche, cubierta por la capa de un misterioso chico que me acababa de salvar.

Decidí irme a mi dormitorio. Habían sido muchas emociones por una noche y tampoco quería arriesgarme a la vuelta de Matthews o algún similar. Cuando Sarah y Christine llegaron yo todavía estaba despierta, pensando en mi salvador. Y ya se me había olvidado que le debía una disculpa a mi mejor amigo.


	4. Capítulo 3: La capa

**CAPÍTULO III: La capa.**

Era el día de Todos los Santos y por eso no había clase. Había conseguido dormirme cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban, pero nunca me levantaba más tarde de las diez. No por nada en concreto, sencillamente, era incapaz de permanecer en la cama más tiempo. Me puse unos vaqueros viejos y una amplia sudadera negra mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. ¿Desde cuándo había asumido yo el rol de princesa en apuros? Porque ya iban dos veces en una semana que tenía problemas y alguien me salvaba. Aunque una de las veces ese "alguien" había sido un perro. La poción empezaba a dejar de hacer efecto en mi pelo, así que me lo recogí en una coleta desgreñada y me dirigí al Gran Comedor.

Era tal vez demasiado pronto para algunos, y las mesas estaban más vacías que de costumbre, por lo que me pude sentar al lado de Lily, tan madrugadora como siempre.

-¿Fuiste al final ayer al baile? No te ví por ningun lado-dijo la pelirroja mientras se servía zumo.

-Ah... sí, sí que fui, pero... no nos cruzamos...-y aunque nos hubiesemos cruzado, añadí mentalmente, no habrías sabido que era yo. Me pregunté si debería contárselo. Enseguida me dio pie a ello.

-¿Viste a la chica que iba de mariposa? Nadie consiguió identificarla, y todos hablan de ella. ¿Sabes quién es?-suspiré. Al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga.

-Argh, maldita sea la hora en la que se me ocurrió... Verás...- le expliqué a grandes rasgos toda la historia, omitiendo que sabía de antemano que el chico al que había sacado a bailar era Sev. Ella se quedó muda, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-¿Eras tú? ¿Y quién te salvó? ¿Lo sabes?

-Ya te he dicho que no ví su cara...-Lily bajó la mirada, decepcionada. Siempre le había extrañado mi interés nulo en los hombres, y más de una vez había intentado juntarme con algún amigo suyo, evidentemente sin éxito. Súbitamente tuvo una idea.-¡Pero tienes su capa! Digo yo que querrá que se la devuelvas. ¿No tenía una etiqueta con el nombre, o algo?-arqueé una ceja. Era un poco absurdo, pero no se me había ocurrido. Terminé de desayunar y fuimos hacia mi Sala Común. Lily se quedó en el pasillo central, esperándome. Ella también tenía curiosidad.

Sarah y Christine aún dormían. En absoluto silencio, saqué la capa de mi baúl y la examiné exhaustivamente, en busca de algo que me pudiese indicar la identidad del enmascarado.Y lo encontré.

_Remus J. Lupin._

Entreabrí la boca, incrédula. Remus Lupin, el tranquilo e inseparable amigo de Potter y Black. No le imaginaba actuando como un heróico defensor, y sin embargo había sido él. Tardé un rato en levantarme, capa en mano, e ir al pasillo a decírselo a Lily.

-¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin?-ella lo veía tan imposible como yo.

-La capa es suya...-señalé, encogiéndome de hombros.-Tendré que ir a hablar con él.

-Lamento no acompañarte, pero no me voy a acercar a Potter. Y dudo que puedas encontrarle a solas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-asentí con la cabeza. De todos modos, prefería hablar a solas con Lupin.-Nos vemos luego- se despidió .

Salí a los terrenos del castillo, esperando ver al cuarteto de siempre en el sitio de siempre. Y en efecto, ahí estaban. Con la capa doblada en la mano, hice de tripas corazón y me acerqué a ellos. Los cuatro clavaron su vista en mí y dejaron de hablar instantáneamente. En concreto, la mirada de Black era la que mas me taladraba, por motivos que yo no comprendía.

-Eh... Lupin... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunté con voz queda. Lupin parecía sorprendido de que me dirigiese a él.-A solas- añadí, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Él pareció comprenderlo y me siguió hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de su grupito de amigos.

-Esto es tuyo- le tendí la capa, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. -Uhm... gracias por lo de anoche- comencé, dubitativa.-No sé que habría pasado de no estar tú por ahí... gracias. Aunque... te agradecería que no lo comentases a nadie... o si ya se lo has contado a ellos, que no se extienda demasiado la noticia...-Lupin me miraba con absoluto desconcierto. Parecía que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento, pero... no sé de qué me hablas, Skye- dijo él algo avergonzado. Ladeé la cabeza. Tal vez él también había querido ser alguien distinto la noche anterior... pero no tenía sentido mentir si ya le había descubierto.

-De... ayer... cuando me salvaste de Matthews. Tranquilo, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

-Skye... ayer yo no te salvé de nada. De hecho, ni siquiera llevaba mi capa... Creo que te has equivocado de persona- parpadeé, confundida.

-Pero... la capa es tuya. Mira, pone tu nombre...-Lupin lo miró y verificó que en efecto, la capa era suya, lo que le dejó igual de sorprendido que yo. No parecía mentir, pero entonces... ¿quién era el que había utilizado la capa de Lupin?

-Tal vez sea de uno de mis amigos. Podemos preguntarles...

Nos acercamos al trío que le esperaba, pero todos negaron haber usado esa capa. Suspiré, decepcionada.

-Bueno... es igual... toma tu capa. Hasta luego...-me alejé con más incógnitas de las que tenía antes. ¿Quién había podido coger la capa de Lupin? Todos los Gryffindor... así que eso me dejaba con cientos de alumnos que podían haberme salvado aquella noche.

Decidí volver a mi habitación, y de camino me encontre con Sev. De repente recordé que le debía una disculpa.

-Hola, Sev- saludé. No parecía de muy buen humor. Normal... El baile no había sido demasiado agradable para él.

-Hola, Helena...-gruñó. Me iba a costar decirle que estaba malhumorado por mi culpa, porque seguramente se iba a enfadar conmigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Eh... ¿qué tal ayer?

-¿Qué tal ayer?-repitió con sarcasmo.-Debes ser la única que no se ha enterado- me mordí el labio inferior, bajando la vista.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte...-inspiré hondo, preparada para su reacción.- Siento haberte sacado a bailar. Lamento que pasase todo eso por mi culpa, yo...- Sev me miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eras tú? ¿La misteriosa mariposa blanca de la que todos hablan eras tú?-asentí con la cabeza, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir su camino sin mediar palabra, dejándome sola en medio del pasillo.

-Lo siento...-murmuré, echando a andar hacia mi Sala Común. Había pasado por mi culpa, por idiota, por egoísta. Había sido una idea absurda. Y en aquel momento... sólo quería estar sola.


End file.
